Chikori Ichinotani
Summary Chikori Ichinotani is one of the students of Tokyo's sorcery academy and one of the magicians of the 101st trainee platoon. She's also a Heroic Spirit User, a magician who establishes a contract with the soul of a famous hero to borrow their power. Initially, Chikori suffered a strange condition where her magic power continually decreased over time, no matter how much or how desperately she trained to avoid becoming a burden to her team. After Homura healed her condition, Chikori's power multiplied as a result of all the effort she had put into training herself, becoming one of the strongest human magicians alive. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly 6-B with Meteor Strike Name: Chikori Ichinotani Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Striker-style magician, Heroic Spirit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Flight, Skilled Brawler, Contracted to the soul of a Heroic Spirit, Cannot be knocked out or caused to faint/sleep, Power Nullification (Can destroy weak sorceries with her right fist) Attack Potency: At least City Block level normally (Comparable to S-rank magicians, her blows are capable of easily piercing through Sumika's defenses, even if she deployed ten barriers; can easily kill multiple Knight-class demons with one strike), possibly Country level with Meteor Strike (Managed to wound Raphael and cause him to flinch, but failed to affect Gabriel) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Sumika and S-rank magicians), likely Supersonic reactions (Much stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class, possibly Country Class with Meteor Strike Durability: Street level normally, at least City Block level with magic (Comparable to S-rank magicians like Sumika, survived attacks from a Special Missionary capable of killing an S-rank magician) Stamina: High, comparable to S-rank magicians Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Photon Bullets Standard Equipment: Two gauntlets, Air Raid. During the fight with the angels, Chikori carried around one of their feathers on her fist, allowing her to punch through their Holy Ground. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Meteor Strike takes around thirty seconds to charge Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, Chikori is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. Unlike other magicians, Chikori has developed a variation of the Photon Bullet in which she creates a large bullet the size of a basketball and kicks it towards the enemy at supersonic speeds using her superhuman strength. ***'Multiplying Miracle Ball:' A variation of her unique Photon Bullet technique in which the bullet swells up and bursts out, scattering pin-pong sized bullets in every direction. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Chikori is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect herself. **'Megaton Punch:' Chikori uses her superhuman strength to leap 100 meters into the air, before falling down to punch the enemy. **'Meteor Strike' (Star Smash): Chikori collects all her magic power on her right fist, which will start shining a white light as if hundreds of lightning bolts were converging on it, before punching the enemy. Though incredibly powerful, this technique requires her to charge for 30 seconds before attacking, so it's dangerous to use in a one-on-one situation. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Heroic Spirit Contract:' As a Heroic Spirit User, Chikori has used necromancy to establish a contract with the soul of a powerful hero, thus borrowing some of their power in the form of one or multiple Hero Skills. Chikori has a contract with the <''Depraved Monk''> Benkei Musashibou, the large monk with such abnormal physical strength that he was called an ogre. **'Peerless Herculean Strength:' Chikori's first Hero Skill, reinforcing her whole body's physical strength dozens of times, increasing her speed and power and allowing her to send several people flying just with the air pressure of her punches. **'Niou no Mie:' Chikori's second Hero Skill, based on the most famous episode of Benkei's legend, his standing death. Chikori will not faint against whatever kind of attack or technique used against her, allowing her to fight until she reaches her body's physical limits. This Hero Skill is not only effective against attacks intended to knock her out, it also protected Chikori from Gabriel's sleeping magic. *'Angel Slayer:' After accomplishing the incredible feat of wounding two angels, the spirit rank of her right fist increased, resulting in a living Artifact. The strikes of her fist now possess the natural strength to destroy superficial sorceries like they are brittle glasswork. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Brawlers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6